MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing
The MS-06R-AB Zaku Amazing is a mobile suit and a variant of the MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters. The unit is built and primary controlled by Tatsuya Yuki. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zaku Amazing is a Gunpla built by Seioh Academy student council president Tatsuya Yuki, who is also known as the "Crimson Comet". Tatsuya's building and piloting skills combine to create an unbeatable foe. The Zaku Amazing is based on the MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type that appears in Mobile Suit Variation, and has been uparmored and equipped with new weaponry. Its mix of physical ranged and melee weapons makes it a potent contender on any battleground, while its reactive armor helps to reduce damage dealt to the unit. The Zaku Amazing's custom parts can separate from the base Zaku and combine with additional component into a support craft called the Amazing Booster, which is armed primarily with the long rifle and rocket launchers. Some of the Zaku Amazing's parts are built using pieces from tank models. "Zaku Amazing" assembly instruction, 1/144 scale model HGBF, No.2, Bandai, (2013) Armaments ;*Heat Nata :The Zaku Amazing is primary equipped with two heat natas as its primary close combat weapon, and they are stored on the sides of the backpack. As implied by their names, they rely on super-heated blade to cut through the armor of enemy units. They can also be used to defend again Vulcan shots. ;*Rocket Launcher :The Zaku Amazing is equipped with two reloadable five-shot rocket launchers which are mounted on the sides of the backpack. They can be fitted with various kinds of rockets, and are used for bombardment or to distract the enemies. ;*Handguns :The Zaku Amazing is equipped with two revolver-like handguns as its secondary ranged weapon. They can be loaded with various kinds of bullets but have a short firing range and limited ammo capacity. The handguns are stored in hip-mounted holsters. ;*Shield :The Zaku Amazing is also equipped with two shoulder shields as its primary defensive weapon. They can also be used for shoulder tackles. ;*Long Rifle :The Zaku Amazing is also optionally equipped with a long rifle which can be stored on the rear waist. The rifle is about the height of the Zaku Amazing and is its most destructive weapon. It is created from parts from a tank model. Special Equipment and Features ;*Amazing Booster :A support craft form from the combination of Zaku Amazing's lower leg parts, shoulder shields, rocket launchers, and Long Rifle with an external core component. This form is primarily useful to allow Yuki to continue fighting even when the Zaku itself is destroyed. ;*Reactive Armor :The Zaku Amazing is equipped with reactive armor on the legs and shoulders in the form of small black boxes. They explode outward when hit, thereby cancelling out the attack and reducing the damage caused to the unit. The boxes are built from tank model parts. History For the history of the Zaku Amazing, please go to Tatsuya Yuki's page. Picture Gallery Hgbf_02.jpg|High Grade Build Fighters 1/144 Zaku Amazing box art Hgbc_02.jpg|High Grade Build Custom 1/144 Amazing Booster box art Zaku Amazing vs. Build Strike.jpg Zaku Amazing.jpg|Zaku Amazing's Heat Nata Vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h53m35s197.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-03h44m38s52.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-03h59m35s53.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h41m04s108.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h41m17s245.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h47m57s136.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h55m33s92.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-03h59m58s32.png vlcsnap-2013-11-12-04h11m49s214.png Reference Gallery GundamBuildFighter - Scan3.jpg|Zaku Amazing w/ Gundam X Maoh & xxxg-01Wf Wing Gundam Fenice External Links *Zaku Amazing on Official Site